Lana and the Room of Silence
by karmamaria92
Summary: My story has Harry Potter's touches but takes place in another school of Magic. The heroin is Lana, a teenager Witch who wants to explore the world with her best friend Clair-that was her initial desire anyway-but to do so they have to escape from their boarding school of Magic. There are also a dark-haired guy with mesmerising eyes and a mystery that follows their connection.


_Hi. My name is Lana, I've just turned sixteen and I don't know why I am writing as if in a diary. My purpose is to document the moves I do every day and the evidence I collect so as I can escape from the "Kings of the Worlds". For ten years I've been living in the boarding school of Magic of the Platypus Land-a month away from home-and I've become one of the best students, but…_

_I want to get out of here as soon as possible! Not because a teenage crisis called "I will be a rebel and evade from Professor Lunatic's thrall"-the name is not pot luck-has been effecting me, but I' m sick of learning the same old things for two years. Since our Prime Minister decided that our Magic will not have the same rate of development, until we go to the university, the only noteworthy thing we do are Flying classes, Transfigurations and a little use of Dark Magic-a small amount of evil is always needed. _

_ There are so many other things they could teach us and they still don't-mum, dad and Silvy, my five-year-older-sister, say that the "Ones in power" are afraid of the "Week ones" getting strong from an early age. I say I don't care! If the option is to keep learning the same things for another two years and become a Ballfback star, then I prefer to bolt towards Rocky and let him burn me alive. _

_So, Clair and I have decided to escape from here and explore the world out there. And do not believe that we are selfish and don't want others with us, but everyone we've told our plan to, suggested the Well of Misery-and that yes, shows how little chance we've got to succeed. We will not give up, though-and if Clair starts being discouraged, there is no case of me leaving her back. Even if she chickens out the last minute, I will drag her up to the Back Door. _

_Oh! I just remembered-I've written every useless detail apart from what I was planning in the beginning-we realized yesterday that the Magic on the Back Door is much more powerful and dark than we had known all these years. An Enclosing, an Immobilizing and an Alarming spell they had told us had been performed right after the School's founding, but believe me, it's not only them. This is the reason why my hand hurts... We've got to do something, though! If we find out the spells, we immediately know the antispells and we can pass to the Room of Silence-something none of the School teachers will be willing to witness, while being an accomplice as well. Not even professor Linz, between whom and I there is a strong fondness._

_We have heard tons and tons of stories for that room, since the first time we laid foot on our Castle's yard, at the end of the Earth-well not exactly, but it's so isolated that in the middle of a sea, it's us. "Despair, fear, madness and death have reached all students that managed to enter the Room of Silence. It is a place of the Castle which we recommend you avoid" the headmistress of the School, Nikta Rosebulvar, had once haughtily said, as if she didn't really care if any of us got killed._

_So-because I've started wandering away from what I really need to note down- afterwards, I am going to try the Library and if there's no luck, I will try plan "Make the most sweet and pleading face to Mr. Linz". Clair-who is already a Ballfback star-will try to find out some things from coach Zoi, as their relationship is closer than mine with hers-that is probably because she' s her mother, I guess. I'll leave you now and I'll come back at night. Wish me good luck!_

I closed the notebook and laughed at myself. 'I'm writing a diary! I didn't when I was ten and I started now!' I thought and rolled my eyes in irony. I looked at the room around me-the scattered clothes here and there, the undone beds of Vick's, my roommate, and mine with the colorful shades on the sheets, the big, orange and opened closet and the crowded desks from quills and homework paper-just before I got out of the door and unintentionally scratched my hand on the eagle-like doorknob.

"Ow!" I painfully exclaimed and felt my eyes water, as I rubbed my burnt hand. Yes, one of the Back Door's spells had achieved that, when I tried the _Blast_ on it. The result? My hand almost got on fire. Thankfully, Clair was with me and Frozen it.

I pulled my sleeve down, so as my palm wasn't visible, and crossed the burgundy hallway that led to the girls' rooms of our year. The dark carpet danced under my feet, as the familiar, soft music of the hall filled my ears.

Luckily, I didn't run into any of the girls, even when I got to the Lounge-where Clair and I used to chill out between classes or late at night. Since the moment our classmates had found out I wrote songs-something I had been hiding like a treasure, but Vick gave away by mistake-they hadn't let a minute pass without asking me to write about their one-of-a-kind loves. And I didn't want anything more than write silly songs about loves, kisses and cheating.

Once I turned to the Library's corner and saw the gigantic, wooden door of its that was trapped between two greenish, stone walls, a child's voice stopped me from moving.

"Lana? Lana, wait!" an out-of-breath first-year was heard.

"Copy" I responded smiling, when the brunet boy stood in front of me and kept staring without speaking-we had that effect on younger kids.

"Pro-Professor Rose' is asking…asking for you" he faltered and dropped his gaze on the floor. I was almost certain what she wanted me about and I realized with pleasure that our suspicions had proved us right.

"I'll go right away" I lied, knowing that that was what he wanted to hear. "Thanks, Mike" I added once I remembered his name from the start of the year when he was called to the Dining room's Feast. He goggled his eyes for a few seconds with a surprised expression, but then he recovered, smiled shyly and turned at the corner of the corridor.

When I got in the arena that the Library was housed in-this was the only way to call a place like that-I closed my eyes in a moment of weakness and left my senses take control of my body. My heart always pounded at the rustle of a wise book's pages, at the sweet scent of hard, old book covers and at the tart taste of printed ink in the air around on my tongue.

I opened my eyes and let my vision wander between the thousands of colorful copies, the hundreds of dark-colored bookshelves and the merry flight of several books that were returning to their places, on their wooden beds. A tranquil silence strolled above the scattered tables and the lined up bookshelves in the temple of knowledge.

When I reached the last shelves' column of the room and after greeting half of the people in the place-it's only natural to know the people of the Library, when you were one of them-I had no idea where to begin. 'There's no chance I ask for help, if I don't want to get caught by any of the Staff. 'But where to begin?' I wondered and leaned on one of the walls behind me, so as to have a complete view of the books around. 'Back Door's spells are certainly Dark' I moved towards the left section, 'But they are also Precautionary', a step to the right, "And don't forget the Defensive ones and the-' an exclamation of disapproval escaped my lips, I raised my hands on the air and left them fall on my hips. 'I'll take a few of each section and see…' I resulted and started choosing books from the shelves.

My eyes kept stopping wherever they caught the words _Back _or _Door_, but it wouldn't be that easy; no spell or explanation for a spell were the proper ones. My fingers were running along the beset with words pages, but my heart was disappointed more and more, as each book came to its end followed by the next one, leaving me with nothing we could rely on. _The Door of subconscious…At the Back of an opponent in a battle…Door I open, door I close and thou I deviate…Keep Me Safe And My Family And The Evil Send Back To…_The sentences magnetized my attention, as my eyes had started burning-I had forgotten my glasses and I had been reading for some time now-and a few faint voices came to my ears.

When I looked around me, I realized why the light had been so soft;the sun's rays which had been sneaking up through the tall windows and the yellowish curtains-matched with the walls-had been replaced with the dim light of the Library's floating candles. It was a fact. I was sinking in the abyss of disappointment. My most sacred and favorite place in the School was the Library, where I could always find the answers I searched for. And here I was sitting at my table in the corner of the room having dozens of unanswered questions.

"Sweetheart, the Library closes in a half hour" Miss Tock, the Librarian, whispered, a few tables away. I nodded and plunged in the sea of letters of the _Lucifer's Diamond. _No, it wasn't as an evil book as it sounded, it just contained Dark Magic_-_something that the Back Door also beamed.

"Everything's alright with your hand?" an unfamiliar voice pulled me out of my exploration. I lifted my head and saw two deep, big, black eyes searching for mine. I had noticed him several times in classes, as we were in the same year, but we had never been introduced-something I never cared about. Except for that moment that a crooked smile spread on his beautiful face. That moment I wouldn't even care if he cursed me.

"What?" I asked and heard my hoarse voice, from the disuse. I hemmed and tried to wipe away from my expression that feeling of submission to his blinding smile, and listen to the words in my mind. 'He's just another classmate of mine. An immature boy who doesn't know what he wants and how he should treat a girl. And stop looking at him like that! This isn't the first time you see him! What's the matter?'.

"Your hand…Is it alright?" he repeated and showed my crippling hand, which immediately hid under the table, with his eyes

"Yeah, fine. Spell went wrong" my face turned completely red. 'He makes me talk like I have a problem!'. "I mean, you know…One moment I was practicing and the next I was running all over the place trying to put out a fire on my hand…" I joked and a magical smile captivated me.

"Shouldn't you have it taken care of? It doesn't look good". He sat opposite me at the table, without being invited-'Lots of confidence, ha?'-and looked at me with a gaze I couldn't understand. It was like he was trying to look concerned, whereas he didn't really care, and at the same time there was a feeling of worrying in his eyes, an invisible insinuation and flirt. Boys.

"No, I'm alright…Do you need something or just the news of the burnt-land?".

"To be specific" he tittered "I wanted to introduce myself. So many years, and I still haven't. Al Don" he responded and tended his left hand-on purpose, I was sure.

"Lana Acxsey". And once I gave him my left hand as well, I felt like I was in one of the romantic novels I had read. My hand tingled under his touch and a river of warm light cuddled next to my heart and made it lose two beats.

"Which is the full form of…Al?" I asked, pulling my hand away from his and trying to clear my mind. 'If I find out that he casted a spell for that, I'll Paralyze him!' I promised.

"Aldrich". No question why he had shortened it. "My parents wanted something with meaning…" he said and his face glowed.

"Aged king?".

"Why? I like it!" he tittered, pretending to be embarrassed, and winked.

"Whatever…" I replied, laughing, and turned my eyes, wanting to hide the feeling that overflowed me with that move.

"What are you looking for in this mess? Maybe I can help" he suggested, showing the pile of books in front of me with his gaze. He wanted to help me. It was the first time I saw him in the Library and wanted to play smart. 'Wrong person to do so'.

"Not something particular. Just trying to fill it up". I pointed at my temple and thought that for just a second a dark flash passed from his eyes.

"I just hope you don't overload it with all these…" he grabbed the closest to him in his hands and looked at the book's greenish front "Defense, Protection, Peril? If you're filled up with just these, I think that in some years the Dark Wizards are going to call up on you" he kidded, but I barely smiled. There was something strange in his countenance. Like he was hiding something-just instinct. Or defense because I didn't like the way he was making me feel. I wasn't sure.

"It sounds tempting" I replied and noticed his ruffled hair gleaming a little brighter under the candle light around us.

"You're really interested?" he asked astonished. I liked the fact I had him surprised, even if it wasn't true. 'So as he's not that confident!'.

"Yeah, it's a very interesting prospective" I rolled my eyes and managed a smile. Right that moment, the books in front of me started glowing and I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to Mr. Linz most likely.

"Children, we're closing" Miss Tock's calm voice was heard. I stood up without looking at Al and put two books I hadn't managed to even open in my bag.

"Do you mind me accompanying you?" Al asked in a sweet way and caught my attention, just before I took off without saying goodbye-I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't do it on purpose. "Eh, I will treat the Headmistress corls".

"Is it your birthday?" he asked with fake interest, as we were getting in the cold corridor, and nodded 'goodbye' to the Librarian.

"No, it was a joke...She asked for me" I kept my eyes straight ahead, away from the black flames of his.

"Oh! Did you do something?". His voice betrayed that he wanted to ask more but was holding back for some reason. 'What the heck does he want anyway? All these years he had showed no interest in meeting me, what happened now?'.

"No clue. She might want to put Sniffels in my ears and torture me until I tell her why I make Trollckor's life difficult". Trollckor was our History of Magic teacher, only that her actual name was Tinckor-it wasn't my fault she looked like a Troll. Maybe some ancestor of hers was and that was why she had an eggplant-like nose.

"Seriously, why are you doing it?" he tittered, searching for my eyes' attention-I saw him with my side vision. "Why don't you just let her say her staff, while we take a nap, and then read the real thing from the book? That's where she corrects our papers from anyway". It was late and the hallways were almost empty· apart from our voices and the sound of our shoes on the stone-floor, the only other things being heard were the feet of the small Leprechauns in the classrooms.

"If she wants to teach History, she better learn a few things about it and then get in the class" was all I said, just when we passed the cylindrical door to the Headmistress'. If he insisted, the conversation that was to follow, would be a long one-and one which when I made, I used to talk a little bit more tensely.

"I'm with you on that, but you can see it, nothing's going to change. It's only your energy you're wasting" he responded and for a moment I felt his gaze encircling by body from head to toe, making my eyes meet his. Many feelings were hosted there, entangled or not, that clouded their black color, but also made their brilliance brighter. I recognized that feeling of impatience again and something that looked like passion and another...admiration. I gulped there and almost collided with the tall, silver, metal door with the inscription _HEADMISTRESS. _

"Err, I just don't like remaining silent while seeing something hurting me. To learn that Philormick sat on his throne without participating in the Moonvalley's Battle and that Chith did all the job is an insult and does nothing more than-".

"I believe, Axcsey, you have made your opinion on Professor Tinckor's class absolutely clear" I heard Headmistress Rose's deep voice coming from somewhere in the back and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Don? You were the one who made her late? I didn't know about your friendship" she informed us and turnd to Al, with her blond, bushy hair giving her several fake inches of height and her blue eyes sparkle from curiosity.

"Yes, you didn't know about it because there isn't one" I hurried to answer, being impatient to get over with what she wanted me, but regretted, seeing Al's expression fade. "Can you tell me the reason I'm here, so I can go to my room?" I asked and took my gaze from Al who looked like he was struggling with himself-I wasn't sure who should win.

"Are you tired from reading? I thought you and your father had the record for the most hours spent in the Library…" she said with a fake ignorant face. Why did I have the impression I had lived that moment before?

"That's true" I kept my eyes on hers. She wasn't the only forward person around "but Professor Borsol" her amore "gave us a twenty-page assignment about how Pluto's Demons approach the other sex and reproduce!" I emphasized on the last sentence meaning that it was outrageous to describe the birds and the bees for those repulsive purple creatures, but seeing no effect on her expression, I added "He assigned it yesterday for tomorrow!". Nope, no understanding, no sympathy.

"Yes, of course, they are wonderful beings". 'It's not possible for everyone in this school to be nuts!'. "So, Axcsey, come in unless you want to share this conversation with Mr. Don". I remembered Al was with us and my eyes immediately searched for him. 'What's wrong with me?'. He looked at me with an incomprehensible countenance, like even _he_ didn't know how he should feel, and nodded in a silence agreement-which I didn't understand.

"Goodnight, ladies" he said with a faint smile and bowed graphically 'Show off'.

"Charming young man, don't you agree, Lana?" the Headmistress asked, when Al had walked away.

"If you like him, he's yours".

"I didn't know he was yours to give…And think they say news travels fast". Her tone and questioning glance made me blush, due to my impulsiveness, and let out an exclamation of-I wasn't sure how I felt, so the exclamation could be something between a complaint, irony or embarrassment.

"Can we just be over with this?".

The moment I got in her office, the same eucalyptus odor wrapped me once more and tried to squeeze my brain with its long, heavy tentacles. My heart started beating faster as a slight dizziness made its appearance. I gathered all my powers and ordered them to find a few clouds of fresh air in the atmosphere around. 'I have a small suspicion that every time I come, she sprays three times more than regular'.

"Sit down, Lana" she suggested, as she passed beside me to go and sit behind her spindly, blue desk. I complied and sat on one of the two metal chairs with the same to the her desk's color cushion, leaving the crowded entrance behind.

And when I say packed, I mean it. At the two sides of the door stood sleepless guards a couple of bewitched body armors, which guarded the built-in to the walls large cases that carried whatever you could think of. A beautiful red, sword with the inscription _Phillips A' Rosebulvar Coalfram_-Headmistress' great-great-great-great great-grandfather, something she bragged about anytime possible-a row of gold, collectible vinylls signed by the _Waterproofs_-an ancient band of Miss Rose' age-four, ebony, chained books which heaved lightly breathing the fresh air in their glass home, a collection of multicolor, deluxe quills, a small, golden-red, empty dagger case whose color seemed to fade-thing that made me wonder where the weapon with the brownish handle and the flowing sparkles was.

In the shelves behind the second guard was a deck with all of its cards turned upside down, so as you could see the petite figures making spastic movements towards all directions, while a plump magical sphere sat motionless and inspected the small dragon bones which circled it. A silver, opened book snoozed silently, letting you read undisturbed the black, sideways letters that were engraved on its pages-names of Headmistress' great ancestors. I was wondering, if I flicked through it, would there be any other names in its yellow pages apart from the ones visible?-and a restless magnifier which was flying above all object-I was certain that you could see through Wizards' clothes with it. Why would she keep it along with her precious belongings, if it didn't have any special "qualities"?.

The rest of the room was a sea of books, pink and red paintings, certificates and awards that the Headmistress had earned, small glass and stone statuses of mythological creatures-I could recognize the Kraken, a Sphinx and a Phoenix-and lots of other odds and ends. After all these years and I still couldn't decide whether I liked the room and its purple-yellow shades.

"Are you aware of the reason I asked for you?" Miss Rose' said with a calm voice, but questioning tone, just after she sat on her throne-that was what it looked like with all the engravings and twirls of metal.

"If it's not about Tro-Miss Tinkckor, no I don't know what you want me for" I answered as convincingly I could. Even though I was good at lying, with the Headmistress you never knew.

"Is your health in a good state?". She inspected me with her gaze, unsatisfied by my reply.

"I think so. Able-bodied at least". 'Get to the point! I want to talk to Mr. Linz!'.

"Why, was any of your parts in danger?". Her voice showed pure concern, but for a second I thought I traced a dose of irony and gloating.

"Miss Rosebulvar, could you tell me what you want? I'm tired, really…" I responded in a desperate countenance and felt my patience running out. The quicker I spoke to the professor the closer was our escape.

"Fine, then. I want you to tell me why you tried to break down the Back Door". 'That's it! Get to the point! And yes, we were right. They are informed indeed when a spell is casted on the Back Door' I thought in triumph.

"This is all about? I was just practicing with Loof…" I said, trying to form a fake story in my mind-something I had neglected to do.

"You were practicing and you tried to blow her up?" her eyebrows started lifting up. Bad sign. "Apart from the fact you were doing it in the School's corridors and you could destroy some of the government's property!". Her voice came out squeakier than I expected and felt my ears twitch. 'I bet she wouldn't care that much if Clair crashed into million pieces from the spell, than the destruction of a window'.

"You're right and I apologize" I dropped my gaze to my feet, pretending to feel regret "It won't happen again" I promised and heard her breathing calming down.

"So, you insist that you used the _Blast_ against a person and, in fact, your friend" she said more like a statement than a question.

"I know it was foolish but it was also the first spell that-". The sound of her hand slapping furiously the metal desk stopped me and made me look at her.

"Acxsey, you're lying to me! Don't forget that I have dealt with many students and you cannot hide from me behind a guilty expression" she informed me in a softer tone, standing now. She wasn't famous for her patience, to tell the truth.

"I don't-".

"Acxsey!" her gaze magnetized mine and for I moment I thought she'd burn me alive "Tell me the truth, otherwise you and Loof will deal with the consequences". And with that I knew I had to tell her because we would be in trouble. I lowered my eyes to my hands, where the left started caressing the right one and I bit my lip.

"Clair…Clair wants to…" I muttered through my teeth.

"Lana, whatever is that happened, you can tell me…" I heard the calm, peaceful tone of hers and I knew she would play the "good and tender"-professor card. "You can say it to me…". Her voice, like a whisper, hugged me and for a moment I forgot what I wanted and had to say. I felt an irresistible need to- 'I can't believe she's entrancing me! Come on, stop thinking about the truths! You control it! As long as she's not wearing her ring, you can control it!' I squeezed mine in my palm and took a deep breath '_Tears'. _I gulped, letting her see it and in a sudden move I hid my face in my hands.

"Clair! She caused it! It's her fault! And now I have a burnt hand and she doesn't even care!" I started saying, feeling the tears running from my eyes and a hand touching my shoulder.

"What did she do, Lana? Tell me and she'll get what she deserves…".

"She has to because she made me do it! She hurt me and betrayed me! She doesn't care if I live or die! The only thing she wants is-is-" I faltered and sniffed, feeling my body shaking from sobbing.

"Is? She tried to enter the Room of Silence, didn't she? That's what she did, right? And made you do the spell, so you get hurt and she could leave. That's how she betrayed you, isn't it?" I was nodding negatively, but didn't lift my eyes or tried to stop the tears watering my cheeks "But how would she know that the spells are so powerful that if you don't know the exact antispells they can destroy you? She wanted to run away, Lana? Lana!". I looked at her through my tears and she looked back through the clouds of her hair.

"She wants to…to steal my-my-" I sniffed once more "boyfriend!" I shouted and fell on my palms again.

There was silence for a bit, but I wasn't sure whether she had believed it. I had to tell her. Tell her what she needed to hear; that no student would ever try to escape from her school. And that was what I was offering her.

"That bitch! She wants to take away my Al!" I didn't know why I had used his name, but when I did my heart beat faster "I'm in love with him for so many years and she knew it! And she wants to steal him from me!" I looked at her with a countenance that asked for sympathy and courage, with desperate and full of misery eyes "My Al!" I whimpered and wiped my tears on the back of my blouse-I was lucky I hadn't worn my school uniform. It would be such a pity if I mucked one of my white shirts.

"Yes, but why-Why did you try to kill her?". She was confused and unsure if she had to believe me. But she would, because I was a teenager. And the only thing teenagers cared about was their other half.

"She's supposed to be my friend! My best friend all these years! And-and I love Al…" it wasn't easy to say, even if it was a lie "I love him and I'll let no one take him away from me!" I responded stubbornly and started standing up. It was time to look like the strong one-of my selves-again. "You have every right to punish me and I won't object to the punishment that will be imposed on me" I stood up and wiped my wet cheeks "I would like to ask you though not to tell anyone about…this whole thing" I hemmed and took my glace away from her stunned one.

Neither of us said anything for more than five minutes. We just stood there realizing what had happened. She, obviously, that the conspiracy formed in her mind was a fiasco and I, that I was such a good Witch and actress. No, I wasn't cocky, I was realistic. Not many would have managed to control the spell that well, the same time they lied. They were two things that didn't match.

"Would you…Mind me going to my room?". My voice came out hoarse, as I was expecting it, fiving me extra "points".

"Yes, you can go, Lana" she mumbled and looked as if I had woke her up from a deep sleep. "I will inform you about your punishment tomorrow. And take a look at your hand". She turned towards her desk and just before I said "goodnight" and closed the door behind me, I saw her sitting on her throne, tired.

_Hey, again. No luck. The only thing I got to find out is that the spells on the Back Door are very, very powerful. I didn't manage to talk to Mr. Linz and Clair is asleep or-_I glanced at the bag with tomorrow's books-_is copying Borsol's assignment, most likely. I really don't know where to search the answers we want…But I won't give up! It's only the start of the year and I'm not going to spend any more time in here! The worst case is that I master Rocky and we ride him! Dragons are good guardians-if you teach them to protect you and not trying to eat you. _

I started writing about the weird things I felt when I saw and touched Al, but decided I wouldn't write that kind of diary-full of sudden feelings and nonsense. _I hope tomorrow is a better day _was the last phrase I wrote, just before I closed the grayish notebook, turned off the mass of light, I had created and had been flying over my head, and cuddled under my soft covers. Some moments before my conscious part lost every contact with reality, I heard Vick giggle in her sleep about something funny an Al had said.

[10]


End file.
